Paracesis
The Paracesis is Ballas' signature weapon, introduced in . Also known as the "Sentient slayer", the weapon can gain additional max ranks after polarization capping at rank 40, with the additional ranks applying a bonus damage to Sentients and removing their damage resistances. Due to its unique nature as the Sentient Slayer, this weapon cannot be sold. Acquisition The weapon blueprint is given to the player at the end of the Chimera Prologue quest. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all heavy blades, behind Galatine Prime and Gram Prime. **High damage – effective against health. *Second highest critical chance of all heavy blades, behind Gram Prime. *Tied with Gram Prime for the highest critical multiplier of all heavy blades. *Large slam attack radius of 8''' meters. *Slam attacks have a very powerful ragdoll effect. *Stance slot has polarity, matching and stances. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by '''2, capping at rank 40 after 5''' polarizations. **Each rank above 30 adds a bonus damage to Sentients and increases mod capacity. At rank 40, the weapon's attacks can remove Sentient resistances. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Below average status chance. *Moderately slow attack speed. Notes *Like the Gram Prime, the weapon's slam attacks covers a large radius of 8''' meters, with very high ragdolling force. *The weapon's max rank caps at '''40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 90 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed and a matching stance mod. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. **Paracesis' stealth damage bonus does not increase past the usual maximum of 7, reached at rank 30. **Each rank above 30 adds a bonus damage to Sentients. **At rank 40, all attacks except the slam attack will remove Sentient damage resistances. ***Do note that this will also disable the damage resistances from the Shadow Stalker Trivia *Paracesis is the first weapon; **That requires Orokin Ducats and Eidolon Shards to craft, with the latter being exclusively required for Arcane Enhancement, specifically Magus and Virtuos Arcanes. **That can be ranked up above 30. *Paracesis appears to be a corruption of Paracelsus, the famed 16th-century Swiss alchemist. Some portraits of Paracelsus depict him holding a sword by the pommel which, depending on the source, was said to contain either the mythical Philosopher's Stone or the Azoth, a rumored substance that could cure any illness or dissolve any material. **Additionally, Paracelsus was the first person to describe the creation of a Homunculus, a small, fully formed human being, via artificial means. This could allude to Ballas' creation of the Warframes and, albeit indirectly, the Sentients. *"Paracesis" may also be related to the medical term paracentesis, which is defined as "the perforation of a cavity of the body or of a cyst or similar outgrowth, especially with a hollow needle to remove fluid or gas." If this is the case, then it would metaphorically allude to the function of the sword as a curative instrument against a "cyst" or "infection" (the Sentients). Media Paracesis Crop.png|The Paracesis in the Codex Ballas Sword.png|Renders of the Paracesis at various angles, with a (currently unused) scabbard to the left. Paracesis1.png|Paracesis Color Scheme WARFRAME - Paracesis Builds and Synergies Patch History *Fixed the Paracesis having incorrect Mod capacity at Rank 30, which resulted in certain Mods not functioning correctly. This also fixes not being prompted that an equipped Mod that you are Ranking up via Endo exceeds the max Mod capacity and to uninstall. *Fixed ability to Forma the Paracesis for the second time when it is not at its ‘max Rank’. *Introduced. }} de:Paracesis es:Paracesis pt:Paracesis Category:Weapons Category:Update 23